A World Not Worth Saving
by The King Of Herons
Summary: Discontinued. Handed to Elysia, AKA Phantom Breaker.
1. Suka's Prologue

This is a Collab story between Midnight Blue Cross/Midnight Wind RexCalber and DragonLady24! Well I'm Octavia Knight now but eh.

* * *

Suka's Prolouge: The Road to Iselia!

* * *

A young man in his upper teens begun his Journey to the Iselia human ranch, hoping to find his next mercenary job. He had heard that the Desian's hired human mercenaries some times to escort large cargo, and had achieved a contract with them after sparking the Desian Five Grand Cardinal Pronyma's interest. After a 'civil' match against a few of her soldiers, he was given a contract. He knew full well that she sensed his blood. Though he knew his bloodline, he still walked freely in the open to the Iselia Human Ranch. A man such as him had no reason to fear Desian's. Half-Elves were nothing to the Kritiya like himself. Though his race… was dying.

_Four months I have been traveling for, I am near the Iselia-Triet House of Salvation I believe_. The man pulled out his map of the Iselia Continent, and search his surroundings for land marks. He saw a few wolves around a large tree to the east, rather a ways away. He looked north to see a fork in the road, the forking pointing towards him. Looking to his map again, the Chikita Tree was indeed to his east and the forking of the road did point its claws southern. _Yes. No doubt, I'm heading towards Iselia. _Suka mentally checked off. Walking another two hours north, he saw a caravan stopped near the outskirts of a forest surrounding mountains as high as the sky.

He began to head towards the Caravan, as a twilit dusk was settling over the plains. Upon approaching the Caravan, a woman greeted him.

"Hello Traveler. Are you by chance looking to rest for the night?" the woman asked with elegant manners that were uncommen these days. She wore a long blue spring jacket, with black trim along its arms and white fur at the collar.

"I would greatly appreciate it, miss?" Suka thanked her with a curt bow, taking her hand and placing a bag of ten thousand gald into her hand. The woman shoved it back and just smiled brightly.

"My name is Sarah. Pleased to meet you…?"

"Suka, mademoiselle." From the woman's caravan a man appeared with a book in hand. It was Professor Nova.

"Suka, my friend! How do your studies fare? Last we spoke, you had an Invitation to Palmacosta Academy as a teacher. I take it you rejected the offer?" Nova asked with a huge grin plastered on. His grin reflecting his quest for unneeded knowledge. Sarah gave him a questioning and confused look while their children cleaned up the site.

"Yes I received the invitation, but I won't be starting until the Eighteenth Year of the Chosen Colette. I'm researching ancient area's and ruins as of now. As well as finding mercenary jobs. My contractor pays me in materials from basic gald to research notes. He payed me in Adamantite before. I have an ancient book with depictions of crafting one 'SS-Class Weapon'. Magical weapons with immense power. Of course, most of the materials no longer exist." Suka revealed with a bored face. His eyes betraying his face as they shined with excitement.

The travelers soon began to drive their caravan north northwest by Suka's request to hitch a ride to Iselia. Riding across the plains he saw quite a few monster species and used quite a few Magic Lense's to document their abilities in a log for later use and study. They stopped about an hour short of Iselia in the Iselia Forest and Suka retrieved water for the Carrier Velocidragons to drink. Storm clouds went noticed as he found the river near one of his contractors subordinate's Human Ranches. _'I think they know me. Hm. Guess we'll find out.'_ Suka thought, walking to the gates only to be attacked. A blade removed a few hair strands as he back flipped over his attacker and planted his feet into a Desian's stomach, knocking the Desian over while Suka landed on him standing.

"Inferior Being! You must be pretty moronic to waltz around here and attack us! Let's just kill 'em!" one of the two still standing yelled in rage then thrust his weapon at Suka, who curved an upwards kick and knocked the desian in the chin while disarming him. A female desian attacked next with a sword.

"UmmUmhUm... go away!" she shouted with forced rage, thrusting the small dagger forward while lightning struck at the end. Suka dissapeared behind her and restrained her arms after removing the lance by crushing her hand.

"Ahhh! No! Please Stop! It hurts!" she screamed as she dropped the lance crying. _'She must be a new recruit if she can't fight... she's scared._' he thought shamefully, releasing the young girl while removing her helmet. Her beautiful long dark violet hair fell from underneath and reached her knees. Her face looked as innocent as a child's, with tears flowing down her dark violet eyes. A face that couldn't stand violence or bloodshed, a very smooth pale white complexion, and eyebrows soft and small.

Suka began casting a spell as the circle of mana swirled below him. "Beautiful winds aide this soul, Heaven's Breath!" A light green wind swirled all over the females body, healing injuries perfectly. As the spell finished, Suka held his hand down to the girl with a gentle smile. The girl hesitated for a moment and a call was heard.

"You there! You dare att.. Suka, you've returned. Did you deliver the exsphere's?" a tall man with sea green flipped downward spiked hair. He had a red and gold mechanical eyepatch over his left eye, and a cannon attached to his left arm.

"L-Lord Forcystus! I'm.. I'm... s-s-ss-sorr-ry! I... di-" the girl had been pulled up by Suka as she shuddered and his hand was now over her mouth. Suka looked at the girl in his arms eyes only to see she was terrified. He leaned down a foot and spoke in her ear,

"Stop. I'll speak to him. Farcetus won't harm you." his voice calming and subductive and abit mocking...

"I can hear you, idiot. Your payment is here. Two hundred and fifty thousand gald. Take it and leave as Pronyma expects you at Magnius' ranch in two weeks." Forcystus said with a power to his words. His tone could scare most if not, all enemies. If it failed, his prowess would be his enemies downfall. He walked to Suka, the money being swiftly taken by Suka.

"Mind if I take the young beauty with me. She's too young Forcystus and lacks training. Wouldn't you agree? Also, I noticed a young half-elven boy and his human friend talking to an elderly woman a few moments ago. What happened?" Suka's tone was kind and truthful, too kind and truthful. The ominous wording, that only Forcystus could decrypt. The girl in Suka's arms looked at Suka like he was her savior, so many thanks in her eyes. Forcystus rose his only hand to his chin to think. Lowering is to his neck, he scratched. _'Hm. We don't need her. She is weak, a failed being But how did he see those two from so far away? Nevermind. He's a sumangai and I don't feel like dealing with him right now._'

"The old woman is currently in a cell and we will be heading to Iselia shortly. We were going to use her as an example and remove her exsphere. Why do you ask?" Forcystus honestly knew Suka's game and was expecting him to say something like 'I'll trade the gold for the old woman.'

"The old woman will come with me. I don't need another monster running around since you don't ever kill them. Take your gold back. Do whatever you wish to that village though." Suka turned and walked over to the gates before sitting down and pulling the young girl into his lap with his arms around her protectively. Forcystus sighed as he went to a cell and brought the old woman out with an exphere and keycrest. He place the keycrest on her hand and motioned for Suka. He stood up after the young girl had moved and walked over to the old woman.

"What is your name?" His tone was gentle and kind which surprised the old woman, but she was on her guard and glared at him before a desian spoke up and cracked a whip at her. The whips was sliced to pieces by winds right before it struck her and she turned to the Desian in fear before she saw Suka's hand out of the corner of her eyes, blasting wind at the offender before it took the old woman's wrist gently and pulled her away.

"Don't worry. I'm taking you with me. Consider it a better life or not. I leave that to you." He pulled her over to the young girl he had taken from Forcystus and lifted her up before pulling her along too. Forcystus watched him go and ordered his men to close the gates.

Outside, Suka was walking down the path towards Iselia and came across a group heading his way. One was an auburn haired man that Suka knew. His eyes filled with rage at seeing the bastard before him. The woman behind him was half-elven and the boy beside her he had seen earlier. The blonde girl he looked sadly at upon seeing the Cruxis Crystal on her neck. Another Chosen One doomed to die meaninglessly. The boy saw marble a yelled out her name.

"Marble! You escaped!" He ran over to the woman and hugged her while Suka stood beside the woman with the purple haired girl on his shoulder. He glared at Kratos while drawing the blade at his hip, eyes moving to the woman that obviously was the boys mother or elder sister. He chose the later as he held the blade to his side, the mercenary before him drawing his own sword as the Chosen pulled out two chalkrams before moving behind the purple clad mercenary. Suka noticed the look in Marble's eyes and he motioned for her to go with them.

"Marble is your name then? Hmm. Boy, I suggest you never go near the ranch again, as tonight you have already cost your village dearly for your acts." Suka said no more before leaving while sheathing his blade. He heard the old woman call out her thanks to him as he walked down the path of radiant mythology. Where he would be was only his own knowledge.

* * *

AN:/ Hey this is almost a year old and I've edited it quite a bit. It might still need some clean up though.


	2. The Desert Oasis, Triet

Two days had passed since Suka had taken in the young girl that stepped through the sand behind him. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he always found a way. The sand though, was bugging him. Its was getting in his sandals and it was burning his feet. Typical he would forget to buy boots of some sort.

"Um… Suka?" Suka turned his head to see the girl with him stuck in quick sand. He swore that Norn was out to get him or something today. He waved his hand to create a small cyclone to lift her out of the sand and into his arms. She blinked as he set her down, not really understanding how Suka kept doing these… weird things with wind. She saw Suka staring at her with an apologetic smile.

"Ah. I had forgotten to ask you for your name… sorry about that, miss…?"

"Oh. Its Blaire, Suka." She was a bit taken back by the man who had pretty much adopted her not even knowing her name. She wasn't that old but even so, it was so mean too forget to ask her name. Saddened by Suka's memory, Blaire slowed until Suka lifted her on to his shoulder with a yawn. He had walked for two days while she slept on his back as he carried her at night. Blaire released a content sigh once the town of Triet, known for being a Desert Oasis came into view.

"Hey hey… there's Triet. I wonder if Celt is there yet or not… hmm." Suka started to hum and Blaire found herself unsure of who he was speaking about once again.

"Who's Celt Suka?"

"Ah well he is someone like me but uses fire and bows instead of swords, lances and wind. I'll explain later since he was supposed to meet me there but look around for a woman we have searched for. She's like myself as well. But then again, so are you." His lacking answer left Blaire even more confused as she began to play with the hem of the kimono Suka had given her to wear. He had told her that he learned how to make them some time ago from an old friend of his that was skilled in lost arts. She thought it was very comfortable, especially when it was warm in the desert. She was always told it was super hot, so she guessed the Desian's who told her were lying. Little did she know that the only reason she didn't get hot in the desert was because of what she was.

"Hey Suka! Over here! No! This way!" A voice sounded from the front, Suka waved back along with Blaire who sat on his shoulders while laying her hands on his head. The man standing at Triet's gates had long fire-red hair that was in a pony tail while he wore archer gear with a silver bow on his back held by a hook. His left arm had a bracer on it for when the bowstring snapped, while his hands had pyrite colored finger-less gloves. A large quiver was on his back made with leather while his shirt was a forest green button up. He wore shin high leather boots with cargo shorts that had many pockets. A leather guard was wrapped around his chest while his shoulders bore steel plate armor. Suka took note of the new gear and gave a deadpanned stare at the red head. _I have absolutely no doubt he spent all his gald on that new armor and gear._ He thought to himself as he stood before the redhead, still staring at him with a blank look.

"Idiot."

"What did I do now?" Celt asked with a moan. Obviously he tended to do stupid things if Suka was already getting on his case again. He gave Suka a look that reeked of sudden depression as Suka spoke.

"You spent all your gald on that new gear and armor, that's what." His tone held a very high level of irritation as he smiled sadistic at Celt.

"No I didn't! There's some guy in the shopping district that customized the armor and weapons from spoils that animals and monsters drop, along with other random stuff!" Celtai exclaimed with pride. Wanting to show Suka up for once by doing something he would never have thought of. He didn't even spend any gald at all and that was the best part.

"So you gave items to this guy for new armor?" Suka asked calmly.

"Yup."

"Got new armor and gear in return?"

"Yup."

"..And managed to use most of our black silver." Came the final question qith great irritation.

"Yup."

"You need to stop going on walks through the shopping areas of any town or city."

"I don't have to take this! I'm going for a walk." Stated Celt as he began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't! Give me our gald you idiot!"

"Oh what are you going to do? Get that girl that can actually beat me? What was her name…? Aurora Mc Doesn't Exist." The sarcasm was lost on Suka as he glared harshly at Celtai before summoning a lance of wind and throwing it right as his head while yelling at him in fury. "She's in this town you idiot! and you can't even touch me in battle anyway!"

"I haven't found her though!" Celt growled in anger as he bit into his hand as the lance smacked into the side of his head, sending him into the sand. At least Suka had not used the actually attack version of that lance. Celt would have ducked quickly if he had. Celt than took notice to the girl on Suka's shoulders who was giggling at them both as she held a hand to her mouth. She twirled violet blue hair around a finger while blushing at Celt's stare.

"Oh hai. I did not see you there until just now." A bolt of lightning his him as he finished the phrase, blinking at the attack before moaning dramtically. "Owwww."

"This is Blaire. I found her at the Desian ranch near Iselia. I ran into Kratos too. If I am right, they will be here in two days, max of five since its Kratos and not Yuan this time. He always drags out the journey." Suka said with a wave of his hand, throwing wind at Celt's gut to send him back into the sand as he walked away to the inn. Blaire giggled from atop Suka's shoulders before she jumped down and held his hand till they reached the inn with Celt not far behind. They saw a chestnut haired woman with a strange silver harp inside who was playing in exchange for a room. Suka noted her eyes were covered in bandages as she played, instantly feeling sorry for her he paid for an extra room for her.

"Mademoiselle, I paid for your room." Suka stated kindly as he gently took the woman by her wrist, feeling strange indention below that reminded him of chains. _She's a run away. A former slave of some sort. _This saddened Suka as he felt the woman pull away in fear, Suka releasing her hand to not cause unintentional fear.

"Who are you and why do you help me, a cripple of all people?" The woman was fearful and confused. Normally people wanted something from her, but the man who had taken her wrist had felt around said wrist and shock resonated from his body. Suka took her hand gently before explaining.

"Mademoiselle. By your wrists alone I have learned the tainted and hurtful past you must have had. I see no reason why someone with no money she pay for her own room when I find that I have plenty of gald to buy an extra room, even if only for a single night." He held her hand since most blind people he met could sense lies and deceit with direct hand contact. Some he knew could see images and memories of the person they were communicating with. His smile was even seen as she did just what he thought he would. She was astounded by someone who knew so much and viewed memories of the man talking to the Summon Spirits and was surprised when he closed the door with a gentle smile, as if to say 'You don't want to learn everything I have seen.'

"I… thank you for the room sir. I probably would never have received one without your help." The chestnut haired woman bowed gratefully as she released his hand. Not even releasing he had seen her memories too. He was saddened by such treatment of a beautiful lady and noticed the sword at her waistline. He smirked a bit before waving over Blaire and Celt.

"It was nothing… Aurora Sakkara." The gasp from the woman made her back step and jump over a table while drawing her sword. She was sure he was a hunter now and he had come for her, she believed it to be even more true as Suka stepped towards her. In an instant, she had her blade at his throat but heard and arrow being strung and lightning cracking as a male voice called out to her.

"Eh? I wouldn't move that sword anywhere but straight back and into it's sheathe, Aurora. I might be a goofball but I do not allow people to threaten one of my brother's or sisters." Aurora slowly drew back her blade and sheathed it before falling to the floor in defeat. She thought it was over, they were taking her back. That was until her hand was taken by that same man, Suka, who lifted her into his arm for a warming embrace.

"I am.. happy to have found you. You are so afraid mademoiselle and I hope I may help you soon. For now, my brother Celtai and my daughter Blaire shall leave. If you ever need us, ring this bell while charging it with mana." Suka released her after hearing a very low snore, placing a bell in her hand as he disappeared to reappear behind Celt with a foot pushing said redhead into the floor.

"Idiot! Don't aim your bow at her and drift into dream land while standing up with an arrow on the string!" Apparently, the snoring was indeed heard.


	3. The Fall Iselia, Village Of Oracles

Lloyd and Genis were currently in Colette's home, having finished reading the letter left for them. Lloyd and Genis looked lost for a moment after Frank told them it could indeed be considered a will. But that would not last for long as Desian's had entered the village. A sudden explosion shook the house and made Lloyd and Genis bolt out the door to see that the house to their left was on fire and Desian's were holding the people the lived the hostage. Lloyd drew his sword while Genis pulled his kendama toy from his belt and started casting magic while Llord charged with a battle cry.

"Let them go!"

Lloyd blades clashed with the first Desian as Genis' spell, Aqua Edge, slashed the other with a sharp blade of water and mana. Lloyd unlocked his blades and kicked the Desian back as slashed the ground to unleash a Demon Fang arte that skidded across the ground at high speeds before slapping into the grounded Desian and slashing his left leg open. Genis cast Fire Ball and three of the burning spheres crashed into the Desian as Lloyd untied the hostages and herded them towards the school.

Elsewhere, a woman wearing very revealing clothing had entered from the northern gate. Her cat-like yellow eyes scanned the area to spot a Desian fighting a guard protecting the school. Her hand rose up to aim her palm at the Desian and released a sphere of darkness that engulfed the Desian in question within a field of gravity before crushing him to nothing. The woman had continued walking towards the school as the attack finished, holding a hand out to the guard who was on the ground bleeding.

He fearfully took her hand to find that his wounds healed almost instantly, but before he could thank her she was gone. Lloyd and Genis ran over with two people and then ran off towards the front of town. The woman was walking in front of them and was holding a lance as black as night. Her revealing armor and excess lingerie caught Lloyd and several of Desian's attention, but one called out for the wanted.

"Lloyd Irving! Come forth!"

Lloyd ran with Genis right behind him into the center as Forcystus appeared from the southern gate, shocked at the womans appearance as she stood behind Lloyd and Genis, but not directly behind. He ignored her before addressing the village. As the woman walked forward, a foolish new recruit attacked her and was slashed in half by her lance as she continued walking. Forcystus even moved as she walked towards him, stopping and whispering something.

"Hmph. Listen up inferior beings. I am Forcystus. A superior half-elf who controls the ranch to the west. Lloyd Irving has been found guilty of violating the Non-Aggression Treaty and attack the guards within my ranch to free a woman being disciplined for her rudeness towards my men." He paused for a moment, whispering something back to the woman who continued out of the village and waited a good league out from the village.

"As such, I bring judgement upon this village. The only reason no villagers shall being killed and taken to the ranch is due to a payment received from Suka, who asked that the deeds of these two be given a lesser punishment. Therefore, no one shall die except for my foolish recruits who disobeyed my orders."

"You attacked the village too! You tried to murder the Chosen at the Temple to the north! Don't act like you didn't," shouted Genis in fury as a commander within the Desian's laughed, tilting his head back.

"Us? Kill the Chosen? I see! _They_ must have tried to kill her!" The Desian laughed and slapped his knee before waving in a monster that quickly turned and latched onto Forcystus before exploding. The monster cried out in anguish as its final words, injuring Forcystus who lay on the ground bleeding before his comrades lifted him up. A few others charged Genis and Lloyd to engage them in battle.

Lloyd's exsphere shined brightly as mana welled up inside him as he ran towards one of the Desian's chraging him, in an instant he slashed the man airborn, spraying blood and slashing him so harshly downwards that the Desian lost his arm. All the while white mana followed all of Lloyd's moves as he used them.

"I knew it! That's the exsphere from the Angelus Project! Give it to me!"

Lloyd cut down another Desian with a well-aimed Sonic Thrust before speaking, "No! this is a memento from my mom who you all murdered!"

"What are you talking about…?" Came a weak question from Forcystus before he continued. "Your mother was killed by-" Forcystus was cut off as a black sphere slammed into him. Apparently the woman from before was now impatient as she left once more.

"Witch! Lloyd! As long as you have that exshpere you will never escape the Desian's," stated Forcystus as he left with his soldiers in tow. Everyone in the villagers sighed in relief now that they had gone before turning to Lloyd and Genis. The Mayor was furious as he marched over to Lloyd and tried to slug him but the same woman who kept leaving had appeared and caught his wrist.

"You would bring bodily harm to a child of a fallen hero? Foolish old man." The woman shoved him into the ground with a flick of her finger, apparently tired of messing with morons. Everyone stared at her in fear before the mayor roared.

"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU ARE BANISH FROM ISELIA ALONG WITH THAT WHORE!" an instant after those words had been spoken, the mayor was hit by a lightning spell before the woman left the village and its 'pathetic old fools and selfish idiots' behind. Phaidra and Frank walked down to see Genis and Lloyd leaving while giving them a bag for the journey ahead.

"Lloyd, please protect Colette and do not let her become a meaningless sacrifice like her mother was sixteen years ago. Protect her from the lies of this world." Phaidra asked Lloyd for much, but Lloyd only nodded with no words due to his banishment and sadness. He left with Genis, heading towards the south where Colette was sure to be.

"Hey Genis, who do you think that woman that used dark magic was?"

Genis looked at Lloyd with a look that clearly said, 'how am I supposed to know? You're the genius here!' before scratching his head and noticing a caravan setup in the brush under a tree a bit east of them.

"Let's ask them if they've seen her," suggested Lloyd as he bounded away, leaving a sighing Genis to run after him. "Lloyd! Hey wait up!"

The woman in question was watching them from a tree branch, she was not sure why she decided to follow them but felt they may need her help to reach their destination._ I can not afford to stay here to long. Zelos is betrothed to me after all. Not that he seems to care, even though I do have feelings for him. Idiot Chosen. I hope he doesn't start his journey without me in Tethe'alla. Then again...  
_

She merged with the shadows and appeared a bit ahead of Lloyd and Genis, walking out from behind a tree while heading to the caravan. The two noticed her a sped up a bit but by the time they did, she was eating something the woman sitting next to her had cooked. The raven haired dark mage looked over her shoulder which in turned caused Sarah to do so as well.

"Oh! Would you like to stay for the night? You're a bit young to be out on your own right?" The woman had a nice smile to give while she made two more bowls of food for the boys walking closer, one embarrassed while the younger bowed and thanked her for the food.

"Those two are from Iselia and were just banished for something they could not control. I was reminded why I hate that village now."

"Wait, you're from Iselia? By the way, what is your name?" Genis was interested. He never knew there were any other half-elves in Iselia, but then he noticed her mana. She wasn't human and she wasn't elven, nor anything in-between. The raven haired revealing clothed woman turned to him with a glare, obviously not happy with being stared at by a preteen. She knew he noticed her mana and would probably ask questions.

"I am from a place called Zaphias. An Imperial Captial City that no longer exists in our world. Zaphias disappeared well over ten thousand years ago and is only legend."

"Legend huh? Sounds exciting! Can you tell us about it?!" Lloyd asked with a shine in his eyes while Genis sighed. He knew Lloyd would not be interested for long.

"I was born in the Imperial Capital of Zaphias, bedrock of peace. My name is my own but you may call me K.K."

* * *

AN:/ Her name is pronounced Kay Two.


End file.
